


Mind-Games

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets a surprise while playing a mind-reading game with Mordred. Mild Merdred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind-Games

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Merlin and all its characters do not belong to me*

* * *

Mordred: "Rotten tomatoes…unicorn…Ealdor…rat stew…Kilgharrah…the little druid boy is a smart ass…"

Merlin: "I completely agree with that last one,"

Mordred: "Yes, but I am no longer little or a boy…"

Merlin: "You are definitely not little- I'll give you that,"

Mordred: "Stop stalling, Merlin,"

Merlin: "Only if you stop calling me that,"

Mordred:  _'As you wish, Emrys.'_

Merlin: "Okay, so start thinking…now. Blue…black…hey, stop blocking me- that's cheating!"

Mordred: "Is the almighty Emrys flustered?"

Merlin: "Stop distracting me…Mordred! Okay, as I was mind-reading…red…brown…ivory…why are you only thinking colours? That's hardly challenging,"

Mordred: "Emrys."

Merlin: "Alright…wait, what was that?"

Mordred: "What was what?"

Merlin: "No, don't hide it now,"

Mordred: "…Get out of my head!"

Merlin: "Where is it…"

Mordred: "Merlin."

Merlin: "I thought you said you'd stop calling me that,"

Mordred:  _'Emrys-'_

Merlin: "There it is…but that's…"

Mordred: "Why do you always have to do this?"

Merlin: "I'm sorry- it's just I…didn't realise,"

Mordred: "…"

Merlin: "You…you do that often…?"

Mordred: "It was just that once."

Merlin: "Right…"

Mordred: "It was my first night here in Camelot. I wanted to be somewhere familiar, safe. You feel like home…that night was the safest I've ever felt in my entire life,"

Merlin: "You know…you didn't have to sleep on the floor…"

Mordred: "…"

Merlin: "…"

Mordred: "I should be going. I have training tomorrow morning,"

Merlin: "…"

Mordred: "Goodnight, Emrys."

Merlin:  _'…You could stay…'_

Mordred: "And sleep where?"

Merlin: "Well…"

Mordred: "Oh,"

Merlin: "It was just a thought- forget I said anything,"

Mordred: "But…why did you?"

Merlin: "I don't really know,"

Mordred: "I'm sure you do,"

Merlin: "Look, take it or leave it- it's all the same to me,"

Mordred: "So you've done this before?"

Merlin: "Done what?"

Mordred: "Offered to share your bed,"

Merlin: "What? No-"

Mordred: "So I'm the only one?"

Merlin: "…Yes,"

Mordred: "…"

Merlin: "Hey- what are you doing?"

Mordred: "Do you expect me to sleep not only fully clothed, but wearing my armour also?"

Merlin: "Oh, so you're staying…?"

Mordred: "Yes,"

Merlin: "You're staying here…?"

Mordred: "You did just offer,"

Merlin: "And you're sleeping…?"

Mordred: "In your bed,"

Merlin: "My bed?"

Mordred: "Oh hush, Merlin,"

Merlin: "Emrys,"

Mordred: "…"

Merlin: "…"

Mordred:  _'Emrys.'_

Merlin: "Uh-huh?"

Mordred:  _'Are you going to stand there all night?'_

Merlin: "Well…"

Mordred:  _'Emrys.'_

Merlin: "Okay, fine- but this isn't becoming a regular thing,"

Mordred:  _'The thought never crossed my mind,'_

Merlin: "Good because…I don't, I mean- that is out of the question,"

Mordred:  _'…Emrys.'_

Merlin:  _'Yeah?'_

Mordred:  _'You still have your clothes on…'_

Merlin:  _'Of course I do…'_

Mordred:  _'Do you need help taking them off?'_

Merlin:  _'…'_

Mordred:  _'I was joking, Emrys. You can relax,'_

Merlin:  _'…'_

Mordred:  _'…'_

Merlin:  _'You weren't joking were you?'_

Mordred:  _'Why, do you wish I wasn't?'_

Merlin: "No!"

Mordred:  _'…'_

Merlin:  _'…Maybe…'_

Mordred:  _'…'_

Merlin:  _'Um…Mordred? You're holding my hand…'_

Mordred:  _'Go to sleep, Emrys.'_

Merlin: "…What if Gaius walks in?!"

Mordred:  _'Emrys.'_

Merlin: "Yeah?"

Mordred:  _'Sleep.'_

Merlin:  _'Alright…'_

* * *

 


End file.
